El farsante
by She-Who-Counted
Summary: ¿Quiénes somos realmente? ¿Lo que mostramos al mundo, o lo que nos mostramos a nosotros mismos? • Respuesta al reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black [TERCER LUGAR] • Portada: feliciacano(punto)deviantart(punto)com


_**El farsante**_

Por **Millie M**

_Disclaimer_

_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

El farsante caminaba por los corredores de aquel castillo donde había vivido tiempo atrás y que, para su sorpresa, se había vuelto a convertir en su hogar. Sus zapatos de diseñador golpeaban las baldosas con elegancia, al ritmo de sus pasos largos y seguros. La túnica púrpura abrazaba su cuerpo atlético, resaltando las cualidades de su físico que lo hacían especialmente orgulloso.

Sonrió, con picardía, a unas chicas de séptimo curso que se encontró en su camino. Ellas se sonrojaron profundamente y sonrieron en respuesta. Gilderoy paseó sus ojos claros por las caderas de una de ellas. Muchas de sus estudiantes no lucían como pequeñas colegialas, y el rubicundo mago pensó curioso cómo hacían sus compañeros hombres para contenerse y no empotrarlas contra una pared en un aula abandonada. A él, ciertamente, no le faltaban ganas (ni candidatas), pero por aquellos días se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para ponerse seriamente a ello.

Cuando Dumbledore lo había invitado a unirse al staff del colegio meses atrás, Gilderoy sonrió encantado y comentó que le extrañaba que no lo hubiera llamado antes. Después de todo, sus aventuras eran legendarias. Sin embargo, el atractivo joven se sentía un poco inseguro. Dumbledore era director cuando él mismo había sido un estudiante. Un estudiante bastante promedio, la verdad. Gilderoy pensaba que si alguien podría saber a ciencia cierta que él era un farsante, ese tenía que ser Dumbledore.

Pero por orgullo y por dignidad (pues su publicista haría un escándalo si rechazaba tan importante posición), Lockhart aceptó el puesto en el acto, mostrando los dientes en una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, cómo tantas veces practicara frente al espejo.

Y sin embargo, no se esperaba el embrollo en el que terminó metido. Un monstruo, alumnos petrificados y una niña de primer año desaparecida. Una niña que, además, era la única hija de una de la familia de magos más famosas y queridas. Los condenados Weasley.

Lockhart no le había prestado demasiada atención a la pelirroja de Gryffindor. A decir verdad, estaba más interesado en las guapuras de los últimos años, cómo la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de los leones. Entornando los ojos y sonriendo como bobo, recordó las curvas que aquella morenaza dejaba a la vista cuando se movía sobre aquella suertuda escoba.

Metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, el peor profesor que había tenido Hogwarts hasta ese momento se sorprendió al verse frente a la enfermería del castillo. De inmediato, cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso abandonó su mente, abriendo paso para una pesada sensación de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

_Yo no soy una mala persona, _pensó Gilderoy, frunciendo suavemente el ceño, _y no es mi culpa lo que le ha pasado a estos chicos. _Con un suspiro, el joven mago ingresó en la amplia sala. Con un andar un tanto tímido, menos elegante al que acostumbraba a utilizar, recorrió el lugar, observando enmudecido a cada una de las víctimas. Una de ellas llamó su atención.

La señorita Granger había sido la única que había respondido perfectamente aquel primer examen que realizó a la clase de segundo curso. Gilderoy pensaba que era una muchacha interesante… tan diferente a muchas de sus compañeras. Observó su cabello enmarañado y sonrió, a su pesar.

Para ser una chica tan inteligente, era muy ingenua. Lockhart no podía creer como una niña tan avispada para algunas cosas, no podía darse cuenta de la realidad que la miraba de frente todos los días. El farsante nunca se había sentido culpable por engañar a su público, sobretodo porque su público consistía en mujeres que, aparte de sus hazañas, admiraban sus dotes físicos. Pero saber que esa chiquilla de doce años, que leía sus libros, creyéndose todas esas patrañas, seguramente había sido petrificada pensando genuinamente que él podría salvarla, no le gustaba.

Porque Lockhart no podía salvar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Pensó por un momento en los rostros de desconfianza de sus colegas e, iracundo, recordó la sorna con la que lo habían retado a rescatar a la niña Weasley. Ellos sabían que no podría, y estaban en lo cierto. Así como tampoco podría salvar a ninguno de los niños petrificados.

Por eso, cuando dio media vuelta y fue a su oficina con grandes zancadas, Gilderoy supo que tenía que irse para siempre, e idear una excusa perfecta para explicar por qué no había descendido a la Cámara de los Secretos, y mantener así su reputación intacta.

No notó al profesor de Pociones, oculto en las sombras, afuera de la enfermería. Pero Snape, ávido observador, sí reparó en aquel hombre tan diferente a él. Frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota mental de pasar por su oficina pronto, antes de ingresar a la enfermería. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos sabría nunca que habían ido a ver a la misma niña.

* * *

_Travesura realizada_

_Nox_


End file.
